Consolation
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: Inui was feeling hurt....and Fuji decided to comfort him [FINISHED]


Title: Consolation

By chibi-ruroun

Warning: shonen-ai…OOC maybe

Pairing: FujixInui

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is…..not mine. -sobb-

* * *

Inui waited until the other regulars had left and went scribbling in his notebook furiously. Inui loves to take data about everything around him. 'It's good for gossiping and such…' But there's another reason why Inui take notes sometimes…it's because this way his urges to cry will lessen as he became absorbed in his note-taking. 

You see, Inui Sadaharu is a very sensitive boy and his feelings are constantly being hurt, whether it had been whispers of 'Oh, look, Inui-senpai is taking notes again…he's so weird!' or 'Sadaharu's beverages taste horrible! They can literally kill you…' or 'Inui-senpai scares me more than Kaidoh-senpai…' These quiet jibes behind his back always made him sad, though he skillfully feigned ignorance and continued taking writing in his data book.

Today was no different. Inui had spent five hours yesterday coming up with a new concoction that is very good for the body, mixed with carrots, asparagus, broccoli and various fruits. Sure, Inui admitted to himself, too, it doesn't look very appealing for consuming, but one shouldn't judge how a drink will taste by its looks, right? Inui was very excited about showing his friends this new invention that is very healthy for one's body. He had left his house with great confidence and a big smile. 'There's a 97.9 chance that they will like my drink and ask me to make more…'

Oh, how wrong is the poor data collector…

_-flashback-_

_"Inui, what are you doing?" Kikumaru eyed Inui's bag warily._

_"I want to show you all something that I made yesterday…"_

_Before Inui can finish, all of the Seigaku regulars, minus Fuji, who was smiling, and Tezuka, who was not present at the moment, and all the non-regulars that were listening in groaned in dismay and some even inched away from Inui as far as they can. Inui glanced around and felt his throat tightened and eyes itched. Hastily, he whipped out his notebook and began scribbling away, ignoring the regulars' reaction and the others and blinking back his tears._

_-flashback end-_

He had shown no mercy during practice and hadn't spoke to Kaidoh afterwards about a new training schedule which Inui had spent two hours coming up with it yesterday. He pretended to be busy to avoid speaking to any of the regulars. After the regulars had left their changing room, Inui slumped down next to the bench and dropped his notebook. Then he took off his glasses and wiped away a few tears. Sighing, Inui closed his eyes and, before he knew it, he fell asleep next to the bench, his glasses on the bench, unaware of the door that was slowly creaking open.

Fuji Syuusuke was a tensai, which means he is good at everything, and that included reading people's real emotions. He knew that Inui was a very sensitive boy, though the data collector had tried to hide it. Fuji knew Inui's reason for wearing those glasses that prevent people from seeing his beautiful eyes (tensai had assumed Inui had pretty eyes). He knew why Inui sometimes take notes even though there is nothing to write about. Fuji knew a lot about Inui and that was because…because…

Fuji blushed.

Our tensai had been in love with the data collector every since their second year. He loved Inui's thoughtfulness when Inui made those 'juices' for his friends to drink so they can have a stronger body. Fuji knew Inui's intentions were pure and simple. He also deduced how much time it must have taken Inui to collect all the data to help Kaidoh and other people. He loved Inui for his big and sensitive heart and also for his intelligence. Inui Sadaharu is a very unique boy and the tensai had loved him for it.

Fuji noticed how lately Inui's been writing in that notebook of his more frequently and had been more withdrawn from the rest of the regulars. In fact, Fuji noted, he hadn't give Kaidoh a new training schedule like he always did, every two months. To say Fuji was worried was an understatement. Inui had been acting very strange since the incident today on the tennis court and Fuji was going to make sure that Inui was all right.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the regulars, Fuji told Tezuka that he had something to do after school and that Tezuka should go home and not wait for him. Tezuka complied and left. Turning back towards the changing room, Syuusuke's eyes were opened and serious. He was going to find out what was wrong with his beloved data collector. (though he kinda already knows…being tensai and all)

"Inui…Inui…wake up." Fuji called softly, shaking the data collector's shoulders gently. Inui opened his eyes groggily.

"Wha?" Fuji smiled at the confused Inui. 'Kawaii!' he thought.

"It's me, Fuji. You fell asleep in the changing room. Daijoubu?"

"Hai. I'm fine." Memories of today's event flashed through his mind as he lied.

"Inui." Inui turned towards Fuji, and saw that the tensai's eyes were opened.

"Yes, Fuji?"

"Can I have a drink of that juice you invented today?" Inui looked shocked. His eyes were opened wide and Fuji smiled inwardly at his reaction, and marveled at Inui's eyes. 'I was right; his eyes are very attractive…'

Fuji did not realize that he had voiced his thought aloud, until he saw Inui's face flushed red. Almost immediately, Fuji's cheek turned pink. There was an extremely awkward silence until Inui spoke up.

"Um…sure." Reaching into his bag, he took out a drink and handed to Fuji. Watching Fuji's expression carefully as he drank the juice, Inui couldn't help but feel warmth in his chest and the previous pained feeling fading away. Tensai had always liked his beverages, except for the one time that Fuji had fainted.

Finishing the last of the Inui juice, Fuji smiled gently at Inui, whose eyes expressed wonder and joy. At least somebody cared enough to try his new invention and actually liked it…

"Inui." Fuji's voice and Fuji's hand on his hand had brought Inui back to present. He gave Fuji a questionable glance.

"Can you…help me make this…nutritious and delicious drink again? I love it." Fuji's smile was sincere and void of all his sinister intentions.

"…Of course…Fuji." Inui blushed once more. Fuji's hand was still on top of his and he felt Fuji carefully applied pressure to his hand.

"Thanks, Inui."

A true, beautiful smile graced the data collector's countenance.

Owari!

* * *

A/N: read and review please! 


End file.
